


June & July Overgrown Garden of Fanart Delights

by amy37 (alwaysamy), serenada



Category: Supernatural, The Dukes of Hazzard (TV), White Collar, X-Men
Genre: 69, Angst, Crack, Death, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fellatio, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Handholding, Hugging, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysamy/pseuds/amy37, https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenada/pseuds/serenada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly D/C but many other things--not even all Supernatural this month. There's one portrait of Storm from the X-Men (Mohawk action), and one of Neal Caffrey from White Collar.</p><p>I apologise for the Dukes of Hazzard fusion. There's just no good reason for that.</p><p>And I do kill Jess. But not as often as I get her laid. She even gets a threesome!</p><p>A teeny bit of femmeslash, some light Dom/sub, and a couple pieces in colour.</p><p>Alwaysamy helps on some of the scene settings. And just by being her :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arches

**Author's Note:**

> View as entire work. I think it's better that way.
> 
> Amy37 helped me out in setting a couple scenes when I couldn't find words for my lines. THANK YOU.


	2. Season 4 D/C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t draw S4 D/C much. I should remedy that. I like the necklace to boot.


	3. Let’s Just Sit Here A Moment Longer, Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There aren’t many quiet moments in Team Free Will’s lives. But maybe on a morning before they challenge an archangel, or when Cas honours their appointment and yanks Dean out of Zach’s mindgames, or Cas has just admitted to fear of returning to the home he’s fought harder than any other angel to save—maybe in moments like those, they’re just a little bit stronger for a moment of human-angel contact.


	4. 69 Tumblr Followers Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being sixty nine people. I’m really squeeful that I gained followers recently, and I hope you stay around for as long as possible.
> 
> Now, to commemorate being sixty nine of you, here is one hundred and thirty eight. I couldn’t decide between them—I think there’s a fine line between discomfort and “My genitalia are having so much fun! I hope my mouth can keep up!". In fact, they more likely overlap.
> 
> The magic of pen and paper means the discomfort is not ours, and I have no doubt those two crazy fictional kids are having the most excellent and fictional time.
> 
> Now, back to your normally scheduled programming


	5. Thanks for waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND since a couple people started following me right after I gave the all clear, this is another thank you to arakay and mirrormymind for allowing me to indulge the pervy twelve year old part of my brain.


	6. As  I Lay Me Down To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thy angels watch me through the night, And keep me safe till morning’s light.


	7. He's Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You okay Sam?" she asks, and then presses a kiss to his floppy bangs.
> 
> "Yeah," he reassures, voice a low whisper. “I’m good."
> 
> He is good. He’s got a marvellous girlfriend, great prospects lining up for his future, and LSAT he actually feels ready to take. This is it, right? These are the things normal people strive for? He’s good then, he guesses. He’s good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries not to separate things into Before The Fall and After, at least not so Cas could tell.
> 
> But he’s pretty sure the ticklish thing is new.


	9. Castiel, Seraph




	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re not feeling left out, but it’s clear throughout that this is about the two of them, and you’re the lucky woman that stumbled on the right combination of alcohol, bravado, charisma, and innuendo.
> 
> So you’re here now, with them, and every inch of your skin that’s not having attention lavished on it right now is coming down from the high of same. All you can do is try not to forget to breathe, because for all this is not about you, they use gestures on your body to say “I love you" and “I will never leave you" to the other.
> 
> Loud and clear.


	11. For Me, #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that moment in the story where it’s their first time, and Cas is just overwhelmed by the whole thing, and Dean pulls him in even closer and whispers “It’s okay, I got you. Come for me, Cas."?
> 
> Will *not* get out of my head


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you, Matt Bomer. You’re a certifed life-ruiner and ovary-destroyer. I swear, my womb is trying to throw itself at the TV whenever you’re on.
> 
> Needless to say, tough-as-shit to draw. Because that’s how beauty rolls.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Hustler!Dean is a sad spin on a porny trope that I really like. John is injured or over-extended on a hunt, and the kids don’t have enough money to get by until he gets back—or Sam wants something that John wouldn’t prioritise with their tiny budget, but Dean wants Sam to be happy.
> 
> Dean’s cocky, thinks he’s invulnerable (most often he can get out without pulling a knife from his boots if things go south), and he swears it all rolls of him like water off a duck’s back. Immune, impervious, and doing what he thinks needs to be done.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did look less creepy and more happyfuntimes in my head. Weird how that works.


	15. Wings, Wings, Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally obsessed.


	16. He Can Only Love You Through The Pain




	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five months ago I had a massive artist’s block. I needed better habits, a better frame of mind, better pictures. A friend suggested I do a challenge for a month to get the momentum going, and I decided on D/C and picked up a pen instead of a pencil and went to town. Somehow everything concerned came together and I felt a quantum leap in terms of my headspace and what was happening on paper. I drew for a month, and threw away the erasers. I worked my hardest and forcing that damned sheet of paper to give it up and become a D/C picture.
> 
> But I need to be sure I don’t lose that, or even hit a plateau and not move from there. So I’m going to make sure from time to time I do just that—no guide lines, no grids, no erasing, just make that picture be a picture.
> 
> So this picture is that, for now. No references, no erasing, no worrying. JUST DRAW.


	18. Dukes of Lawrence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I’d been mentally healthier, Bobby Singer would be playing Uncle Jesse alongside the Good Old Winchester Boys, but once the idea of Castiel as Daisy Duke came to mind, this was my only hope to exorcise it.
> 
> I hope it works.
> 
> \--#blame IO9


	19. What if they'd been right all along?

What if they’d been right all along—the law enforcement officers? What if John had killed his wife and taken his sons into a subculture so fiercely protected and well armed that they gave up looking for him? Sam breaks out, for a while, but he knows that when Dean comes back for him, Jessica is a loose end he has to tie up before he can get back on the road free and clear.

He was always so sweet—so good at disappearing shyly for a blazingly intelligent young redwood of a man—but some of the things he knew—some of the reflexes he had (or didn’t have!) just didn’t make sense to his new friends, especially the tall and vivacious blonde who just needed to get closer to him, no matter the cost.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m done for now with the cuddles, and then I read another story with post-coital snuggles and…they have their own folder in deviantArt now. It seemed tidy.


	21. Chapter 21

"Angels don’t need to watch over him, Mommy. I can do it."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not an easy job, being the second most important person in Dean Winchester’s life

It’s not an easy job, being the second most important person in Dean Winchester’s life. But it’s not something Castiel takes lightly, or something that he resents. For a while there, it didn’t seem like the position even existed after John died, and if Cas knew enough pop culture to say “it’s an honour just to be nominated" he’d mean it quite sincerely.

There are things Dean can’t do in front of Sam, ways he can’t be, facts he can’t admit to. Castiel’s job, such as is his honour to perform, is to have no such forbidden zones with Dean. And to support Dean in doing his job as Sam Winchester’s older brother.

Sam would understand the metaphor, even though he’d argue about the order and the details. Dean would deny the whole thing from top to bottom. He just knows that this is his family, and he loves them as much as the word love can contain, enough to strain its boundaries and redefine devotion. For him, it’s simple


	23. No Sex In The Champagne Room

Castiel Novak couldn’t imagine a stripper (sorry! exotic dancer!) routine that would incorporate pink satin, a thigh holster, and combat boots but he was more than willing to give the bowlegged dancer a chance. And he’d give Anna his gratitude for dragging him out. Later. Much later.


	24. Let's Draw SPN Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Let's Draw SPN's](http://letsdrawspn.tumblr.com/) first challenge, basing a picture on [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/5895802b9888c3e3d24f1813f398cba2/tumblr_mlp7qxJXmA1riw3rwo2_r1_1280.jpg).

By the time Sam noticed this was an annual trip he also noticed how his father would disappear into himself, and how Dean was always on his best behaviour, with the charm turned up to 11. So he knew better than to ask.

As for Dean, he was never sure if he was imagining the tension ease when they pulled up, but as he strove to keep Sam entertained and out of Dad’s hair he rarely had any difficulty pulling up any memory of her he wanted while they were here. And he had no one to ask why that could be.


	25. I Like Past You

No matter how uncomfortable this future/alternative Cas made him, there was no way he could begrudge him this hug, a simple creature comfort he clearly wasn’t getting through his orgies or from the embittered asshole Dean was due to turn into.


	26. Linocut of the Samulet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting with a new medium


	27. Rapt

Dean would never admit to it, and lucky for his denial Cas would never think to ask, but he was getting almost as much out of watching Castiel’s rapt fascination with where Dean’s body swallowed his as he was out of the (considerable) physical stimulation.

The entire world was new enough to Castiel’s eyes that he kept paying attention to everything, eyes wide open, and nothing entranced him more than Dean, relearning this body from the outside.


	28. Bereft

Castiel didn’t know what to **do**. He was torn into much less than half. From a wavelength of intent the size of the Chrysler building to the size of a devout man from Pontiac. Without wings. With gashes that bled every time he felt sorry for himself, every time he missed Sam and most of all Dean, every time he questioned his conviction to leave them alone, to not harass them when they have bigger problems of their own. Winchester problems.

Simply, they bled when he breathed.


	29. Naked Canoodling




	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a general illustration for a general D/C university AU going on permanently in my head (if you don’t already, I highly recommend it). This is one more in my loosely lamely titled “Department of Youth" series.


	31. Singular Focus

Dean would have laughed at the singular focus with which Castiel was applying himself to removing all of the hunter’s clothes with no attention paid to his own. But since he was the only one with first hand knowledge of the kind of pleasure that awaited them, he was pretty out of his own head with anticipation born of actual experience.


	32. Mohawk Storm




	33. Pressing The Flesh

If there was a way to do it, a way to get closer than they are right now, Dean would do it without hesitation or consideration beyond the impulse to yes…have more Castiel, as much as he can get in these random visits in between bursts of heavenly warfare. He didn’t know when next or for how long, so right now he needs as much Cas as he can possibly get.

Castiel is entirely complicit in this, as uncertain and driven to closeness as the human. This is a first for both of them, in intensity and specific character.


	34. Angelhandled

If you think there’s anything much sexier than a naked angel appearing in the room and manhandling you against the wall and licks and sucks you while you scrabble to get that naked too, feel free to take it up with Dean Winchester. Tomorrow morning. LATE morning.


	35. Only To You

Castiel never seemed to understand that every time sex ripped a “God!" or a hiss of “Jesus" out of Dean, it was the closest Dean got to sincere about faith, and Castiel is still the only person worthy of his prayers, fallen or not.

This was not anything holy being taken in vain—this is Dean touching a corner of holy for a too-brief moment.


	36. Attention To Detail

Dean’s not sure you can use human diagnoses for angels. But more importantly, there was no point diagnosing Castiel, because this OCD-seeming thing of his only kicked in sometimes, usually in private, and they were both pretty thoroughly sated by its every appearance.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I tend towards demons for femmeslash, but I’m sure I read this couple…somewhere? I thought their hair would be pretty.
> 
> Normally I also tend to no colour, but Anna’s ridonkulous (no, it’s not Charlie), and I wanted to make Jo pretty pretty too. I’m just not good at it yet.
> 
> I kind of have a Never The Twain series going—Jo & Victor were the first one. They make me sigh


	38. Fast & Furious

Dean had said “Clothes…off!" and Castiel was so focussed on chasing down the end of this crescendo that he did indeed hear “clothes" but Dean hadn’t asked him to take off their shoes, and he had other, clearly more urgent, things to get back to.


	39. Time Out

Dean refuses to wear his wrestling gear outside of actual, you know, wrestling. He says it’s because Cas refuses to wear the booty track shorts while he’s running cross country, and this is clearly going to come to some sort of a head.


	40. Two In Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text by alwaysamy

There’s no time for more than this. The bar’s men’s room smells like piss and puke, laced with something pungently chemical, but Dean doesn’t care and he doesn’t think Cas does either. He’s panting, eyes trained on afterthought of space between their groins, where Dean has them gripped together just this side of too rough. 

If he hadn’t licked his lips all through the interview — as if he was still tasting Dean’s come — this wouldn’t be so urgent, so so awkward. But Dean couldn’t wait, and Cas certainly hadn’t put up an argument. He’s high on sex, now that they’re having it all the time, and that’s just fine with Dean.


	41. It's Good To Be King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always nervous about colouring


	42. Changes

Dean doesn’t like change much. Maybe you’d think someone who hated so much about his life would like to gamble on tomorrow being better, but no. He’s seen how many different ways there are to lose that bet.

This change, though? Maybe it’s not really a change. Let’s call it a culmination of sorts. Dean’s good with that. In fact, we can call it a climax, right?


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alwaysamy again

She feels like a goddess. Astride Sam like this, his eyes searching for hers as he draws one nipple in his mouth, his fingers digging into her ass, worshipping her. It feels like he’s worshipping her, and she loves it. She’s never felt so powerful, but she’s never realized the responsibility of power like this before, either.


	44. Chapter 44

"Brady" sees it has his job to nurture the closeness between Sam and Jessica, and with all the free time the demon gains by blowing off the kid’s classes at Stanford, he has all the more time to plot their way into bed, instigating a casual no-one-is-as-drunk-as-they’re-acting collapse into nudity in Jess’s dorm room one late night.

It’s about bonding them together, not his jollies, but he can’t resist taking pleasure where he can find it—watching Sam sink into her tight wetness, licking her musk off her messily trimmed bush, grazing Sam’s cock with his tongue.

Demonic pay sucks, but the benefits rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve spent way too long bemoaning the lack of Sam/Jess/Brady fic out there, and I know—be the change you want to see, right? I can’t write that for the life of me, and don’t even ask me about drawing a Brady that doesn’t look like Dean, but still.


	45. Skinny Dipping

Sam knows he’s not normal. His father built the coffin, and losing Dean to the deal was the last nail in it. Ruby pulled him back from the brink, but she’s not even a normal demon. But sometimes, inbetween the blood-drinking and the exorcism, something unplanned happens, something unrelated to carving a swathe of destruction through the supernatural in Dean’s name. Sometimes they find a secluded dock while they criss cross the country and they end up swimming naked in abandoned water, and Sam leans forward and captures her lips like she’s a real girl.

Those kisses taste like ash in the morning.


End file.
